


You'll Regret That

by Merfilly



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria doesn't help in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Regret That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iadorespike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iadorespike/gifts).



"You really do not want to..." Illyria began, finishing after Gunn had swung and connected with the morphous globular entity, "...do that."

A viscous, gelatinous substance sprayed out, coating the various members of the group in a vivid purple color.

"Tell me this stuff cleans up easy," Gunn said, wrenching his ax free of the fast solidifying remains. His weapon was coated to his hand in the purple.

"Grapordian intestines tend to clean out of cloth quite easily," Illyria agreed.

"Oh, good." Gunn looked in disgust at the stained weapon. "Should slide right off this."

"Actually, it reacts with steel in a way that will..." she began to add, only to have the ax begin its own demise, the metal flaking away before Gunn's eyes, "...destroy the weapon's head."

"But it was my favorite!"


End file.
